


First kiss?

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Green's just gay panicking again don't worry, M/M, Namelessshipping, Pasio (Pokemon Masters), Red talks a bit, first kiss?, reguri, why do I love to torture Green?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: While Green's first kiss is with Red, Red's first kiss isn't with Green?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 50





	First kiss?

Whether it was their first- very first kiss shouldn’t matter, right? It’s just a stupid cheesy thing that people always use to make it seem like it’s important. It’s just a stupid kiss!

So why is he feeling like this? Striding away from Red despite the latter’s call of his name. He is acting childish and immature, he knows that. But at the same time he just wanted to lock himself up somewhere and maybe sleep for a few hours despite it still being bright out.

Having being left on his own, Red could only stare at Green’s retreating back. Despite the sunny day and his affinity to stay on Mt. Silver, the cold breeze of the sea now seems far too much for Red without Green by his side. They were supposed to venture around Pasio together, in the heat of the moment they shared a kiss. It was warm and Green’s lips are soft.

Maybe Green got too embarrassed and that was why he ran off? 

Or maybe… because Red said it wasn’t his first kiss?

 _“W-wh-a what what do I care if I wasn’t your first kiss!”_ Green had said, his face flushed but his fingers are digging into the hem of his shirt.

Was it… Green’s first kiss? Was he hurt because this wasn’t Red’s first kiss? But, it is Red’s first kiss with Green, so it’s special. “Green’s always so competitive…” Even during their confession back in Kanto, he always wanted to be the first one who says it. By now Green is probably still in the mood to sulk, Red won’t really say that he had gotten used to this behavior because it’s one of those behavior Green does when he is taking heavy damage to his pride.

Once he realized later in the day about how silly he acted he’d probably just going to come back silently.

 _“We’re dating now so… I— uh, your hand. Gimme your hand.”_ He remembers their trip to the aquarium once. Green insists on holding hands as they go through the underwater experience tunnel. Green was fixated on a Lapras and its babies swimming overhead while Red saw a family of Seadra on the other side of the aquarium. They both took a step in different directions, but Green was unwilling to let go so he followed Red instead.

Red have no idea how that memory correlates to their situation at this current time but it was fun. ”We’re dating…huh.” Red breathed out, holding onto the brim of his cap to prevent it from being blown away by the now raging wind, and a flash of memory where Green is covered in snow comes to mind, when Green found him on Mt. Silver, he got really pissed off and Red thought he was going to get punched, but instead, Green hug him and cried, and rant about the shit he put him through by disappearing all of a sudden.

Green’s really cocky but at the same time he can get really emotional.

“…” Red took a step forward, one at a time until he breaks into a sprint. Catching the miraculously still a little ways’ away Green by the wrist and Red forgets all about gravity upon catching Green, his body comes to a stop like a fallen bowling pin, dragging Green along with him onto the sand. Red dismissed his cap and pushed himself up as quick as he could, rolling Green around so he isn’t faceplanted anymore and straddled him in place.

Green coughed, his lungs losing quite a bit of air from the sudden impact, but at the same time, the gritty sand had find its way into his eyes and all over him thanks to Red, it’ll probably take ages to get them off of his clothes. With one hand, he swiped the annoying substance off of his face, squeezing his eyes shut from the irritation. “Red! What on earth are you doing?!” He grunted, holding his hand up to get a clear position of where Red currently is.

His palm was met with something solid just above him, he could feel the thumping of Red’s heartbeat.

“Green can’t always be the first.” Red said, one hand pinning Green’s captured wrist next to his head. “But, doing it with Green will be a first. My first kiss with Green, first rival, first friend, the first person to make my heart do the things that it is doing now, first time saying this because of Green.”

Words are unnecessary, he knows that Green is well aware of this, their feelings.

But.

“The one I love is you. So don’t be upset. Green.”

“I’m not upset!” Green defended weakly.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Who the hell is crying!? There are sand in my eyes, Red, _sand_ because of you— now get off! I really need to wash it off!” Green squirms under him, trying to push him off but to no avail, all those years up on that mountain really did this bastard good. “Red! C’mon the other trainers are probably going to see us!”

Red sighed and complied due to the desperation in Green's tone, getting off of him. Red reached for his water bottle that he carries with him and popped open the cap, “Let me do it.” He cupped Green’s chin and tilts the other’s head a bit, Green was trying his hardest to not rub his eyes, so he gripped on his cargo pants instead.

Green flinched a little when the cold water suddenly came into contact with his face, but he complied and stayed still, only blinking when Red told him to.

By the end of it his eyes were a little puffy but clean from the annoying grainy sand.

“Just blink,” Red says, leaning forward, feeling daring so he pressed a soft kiss on Green’s eyelids. “Don’t rub your eyes.” 

Red had to call Charizard out so they could get back to their hotel. And if Green is holding onto him just a little too tight during their flight, he didn't say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not creative with titles or anything, ok?
> 
> The proper warnings and tags are going to come later in the second chapter, I just wanna post this before my self-confidence went further down.


End file.
